Come In
by taezjah420
Summary: This story is pretty much based on the song Come In by The Green Band and SOJA, They're a local, reggae group. Something different yknow.. There's a new girl coming to Lima, Ohio. On top of that she's moving into the Berry household. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here? And why can't Santana keep her eyes off her after her own heart break? Faberry, Sanatana/OC


**A/N: Aloha! So this is my very first time doing a Glee fanfic so please be kind to me xD**

**Anyway, I do not own Glee nor songs that will be in these chapters. **

**Oh! Please don't be upset Brittana and Pezberry lovers, totally love them but it will be a Faberry, Sanatana/OC if you don't care for it then I totally understand. Enjoy(:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aloha 'Oe

Her home, her family, everyone she's ever grown to love dearly over the last 5 years. She's leaving them all behind. She prayed that this will be her last move, but of course anything that's ever been good for her always came to an end. Her foster mother, the one person who truly loved her was gone. Now she has to move on to another family. The worst part of all, she's actually leaving the islands. Of all places, Ohio! Why there? Was there no one _here_?

Since the death of her foster mother, she hasn't spoken nor cry. She sang a last song at the funeral, but that was the last time anyone has heard her voice. It was heartbreaking for the others to watch the young girl they care about stand out at the ocean lifelessly, staring out at the waves. Her dark eyes held so much emotion yet there was nothing there.

When she found out about those men and that she's going to live with them and their daughter in Lima, Ohio. Her world and heart completely shattered that day. She felt betrayed by her 'Ohana, but she didn't hold it against them. It was a big family and the economy has been getting worse by the year.

"Hey honey girl," A woman walks up to her and lays her hand on the younger girls shoulder. Aunty Pili has been like a second mother to her, but not even she could support her. She too was heartbroken to hear that her baby girl will be leaving this land.

The younger girl just couldn't find the strength to open her mouth and respond the older. What can she say? Sighing, the woman steps in front of her and takes her small yet strong hands that were littered with scars and bruises then she spoke softly, "Naleo, you know you can always come home and visit anytime. You have all of our numbers so please keep in touch." Again the younger of the two known as Naleo didn't speak she just squeezed the woman's hands, letting her know that she knows.

Pili drops one of her hands and brushes Naleo's long dark brown hair back with her fingers and cups the back of her neck as she presses their foreheads together. Those two had a bond of some sort, no one knew how being that they weren't blood but it was truly something beautiful. They both closed their eyes as a tear finally escapes from the younger woman's eye. They then take a deep breathe, the wind blowing around them and very softly the woman sings.

**Aloha 'oe, Aloha 'oe**

**E ke onaona**

**Neho I ka lipo**

For the first time since her mom's funeral Naleo sings.

**One fond embrace**

**A ho'I a'e au**

Her voice was quiet, yet strong. Her emotions in just that one line said everything. It said even more as they both sang together, the last line.

_**Until we meet again.**_

'No matter how long it may be, could be days, weeks, even years. Someday, I'll come home.'

The girl wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and they held each other tightly as she finally broke down, her tears soaking the shoulder that has been there through it all for 5 years. Pili just rubbed her back, whispering into her ear, "I got you baby girl, let it out."

It seemed like forever when they let go of each other when really it's only been a few minutes. To Pili, it was worth it because she finally got to hear her honey girl's voice probably for the last time.

"Kala mai 'anake," Naleo spoke softly, stepping back and looking up at the woman with a small smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but it was the first smile since that day. With that, Pili smiles back then takes the girl's hand.

"Let's go home," she says and they both go back to the house to finish packing up.

The next day all her 'Ohana met her at the airport to see her off. There were no 'goodbyes' just many "Aloha", "keep in touch", and "a hui hou." With a last full blown yet sad, shaky smile, she waves to her 'Ohana and yells out to them as she passes those gates.

"A HUI HOU!"

* * *

**A/N II: I'm sorry if it was short and off (I guess) but if you would please review this first chapter before I post up the next one?**

**Much Mahalo(: **

_Aloha 'Oe written by Queen Liliuokalani_

_**Meanings:**_

_**Aloha 'oe: Farewell to thee**_

_**E ke onaona noho i ka lipo: The charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers**_

_**A ho'i a'e au: 'Ere I depart**_

_**Kala mai: I'm sorry**_

_**Aloha: I love you**_

_**A hui hou: Until we meet again.**_


End file.
